Why Must You Do This To Me?
by Sakura Maxwell
Summary: The Clow Cards don't exist. The gang are all 19 and Sakura is trying to run away from.. Syaoran?! Why is she running from him? Sakura is aided by Tomoyo. Will these two be able to save Syaoran's heart? Makes no sense but R&R plz! ch11 UP w/ a lil notice
1. Nigeru~RunAway~

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, do not sue me. This is merely for entertainment, nothing else.  
Rating: PG-13   
Warning: Mild language  
Notes: This takes place when Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, etc are 19yrs old. Pretend the Clow Cards never happened. Pretend that Li Syaoran only came as a transfer student and nothing else. Might not seem like an S&S fic, but trust me, it is. Or will be. I think..  
  
  
Why Must You Do This To Me?  
Chapter One-Run  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
  
  
Sakura ran as fast as she could towards home. Tomoyo, her best friend, was running right behind her. Together, the two tried to escape.  
  
Sakura saw her yellow house and ran up the steps. She fumbled with the key as Tomoyo stood behind her, telling her to hurry up. He was almost here.  
  
Sakura finally got the door open and she and Tomoyo dashed inside. Tomoyo slammed the door shut and followed Sakura into the kitchen.  
  
"What are you going to do now, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. "He was so close."  
  
The emerald eyed girl grabbed her cell of the counter and punched in three digits: 9-1-1.   
  
"Hello?" came a voice from the other side.   
  
Sakura, gripping the phone in a death grip, managed to say, "Ple-Please, there's thi-this boy who's always fo-following me around."  
  
The front door burst open. "Sakura, he's here!" exclaimed Tomoyo, moving closer to her.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"At home!"  
  
"And what's the boy's name?"  
  
In a panic, Sakura answered, "His name is Syaoran. He's here right now! He's been following me everywhere I go!"  
  
"When did this start?"  
  
Sakura nodded feverently. "About three months ago. Syaoran invited me to come over through a phone call. I thought he sounded different but I shrugged it off. When I got there Syaoran was acting weird, he—"  
  
Sakura stopped abruptly with a cry of horror as a firm hand grabbed her wrists. She struggled but the grip remained.  
  
"Syaoran, let her go!" demanded Tomoyo, slapping his hand. He let go and turned on her.  
  
"No, Tomoyo!" Sakura said in anguish as Syaoran brought his hand up and slapped Tomoyo hard across her face, sending her stumbling into the refridgerator. "Tomoyo!!"  
  
"What's happening?" the voice asked.  
  
"That jerk just slapped Tomoyo!" she cried helplessly into the cell. "Agh!"   
  
Syaoran grabbed Sakura's shoulder roughly. Sakura looked up at him, terrified. Syaoran's expression was cold hatred.  
  
"He..He.." whispered Sakura into the phone, tears leaking out of her eyes.   
  
Syaoran leaned forward. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain to come but it never did.  
  
A pan hit Syaoran in the stomach and sent him stumbling back, dazed. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Tomoyo, holding the pan. "To-Tomoyo.."  
  
Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm and said hastily, "We have to go, now!" Sakura nodded and the two frightened girls ran out of Sakura's house and into the road again.   
  
"Miss?"   
  
Sakura looked at the phone. "Yes?" she answered.   
  
"What has happened?"  
  
Tomoyo kept running with Sakura as she answered, "Syaoran was just at my house and he harrassed my best friend and I."  
  
"How did he harrass you two?"  
  
"He.. He..slapped Tomoyo and he grabbed my shoulders," Sakura choked out, tears falling down from her eyes. "I.. I don't know why he started to do this.."  
  
"Can you please continue how this happened before you were interrupted?"  
  
Sakura nodded as Tomoyo pulled her into the Penguin Park.   
  
"I got to Syaoran house, and he was acting strange. Then when we were watching T.V. he started...'hitting' on me.. He started touching me, placing his hand on my shoulder, sitting really close to me. And then he kissed me.. It was so horrible.."  
  
More tears fell but Tomoyo reassured Sakura by squeezing her hand.   
  
"And what did you do?" the voice asked.  
  
"I.. I asked him what was wrong and he told me.. He told me that he loved me.." Sakura whispered. "But.. But I told him I didn't feel the same way.. And..I left.."  
  
"And after this the stalkings occured?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does anyone know about this besides your friend?"  
  
"N-No.."  
  
Tomoyo pulled Sakura under the Penguin King. Though they both were 19 years, they still fitted under it.  
  
She hugged Sakura gently as Sakura talked over the phone.  
  
"Do you know where he is?"  
  
Sakura felt calmed by Tomoyo's reassurence. "I..no," she said.  
  
"Can you describe how this boy felt and acted around you after you told him how you felt?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yes.. Well, he started to act differently..and weird, strange.. His attention would always be on me, all the time. People didn't tease like how they used to `cause they knew something was definitely wrong with Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran stopped going anywhere with Yamazaki. Yamazaki knew something was wrong, so he asked but Syaoran didn't answer, just ignored him. Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika asked what was wrong with Syaoran but I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure yet.."  
  
"And where are you again?"  
  
Sakura gulped and said, "I'm under the Penguin Slide at Penguin Park."   
  
"Miss, you and your friend need to get out of there right NOW."  
  
"Wh-Why?" Sakura asked, confused.  
  
"That boy could come after you and you'd be trapped under that slide."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "That's right!" she said. "Tomoyo, we need to get out of here!"   
  
Tomoyo nodded and crawled out, Sakura following. They ran more.  
  
"Let's go to my house," panted Tomoyo, "I have bodyguards. So Syaoran just can't barge in."  
  
Sakura nodded. Then she coughed. "To-Tomoyo..matte kudasai.." Tomoyo slowed down and stopped. "Catch your breath?" she asked.  
  
Sakura nodded as she inhaled, exhaled, and inhaled again.   
  
"Are you somewhere safe, miss?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yes," Sakura asnwered, sighing. "Syaoran always followed me around.. Everywhere I turned it was Syaoran, just staring at me with a cold expression.. Yet, it was like he was hurt."  
  
"How was it when you turned around he was always there?"  
  
Sakura held the phone closer and said, "Just like I said.. He would always be there when I.." Sakura's eyes went big and she screamed. She dropped the cell phone.  
  
"Sakura!!" cried out Tomoyo.   
  
Syaoran grabbed Sakura and pulled her close against him, ignoring Sakura's little cries of protest.   
  
"Let her go!" pleaded Tomoyo, hands in fists. "Stop it!"  
  
Syaoran's head bent down and he buried himself at the side of her neck. Sakura started crying again. "Please, leave me..alone.."  
  
Syaoran gripped Sakura tighter.  
  
"Sa.."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. 'Is he..'  
  
"Sa..ku.."  
  
Then Syaoran's eyes flashed open and he jerked away from Sakura. Breathing heavily, he stared at her with wide eyes as she tried to keep from falling.   
  
Sakura stared at Syaoran. 'What.. What is going on.. Why'd he..'   
  
Tomoyo put a hand on Sakura's shoulder gently. "We need to go now!" she said in her ear, "Before he gains control of what's happening!"  
  
Sakura nodded slowly and let Tomoyo pull her away as she looked at Syaoran. She shook her head and started running, her back turned to him.  
  
Her back turned to him so she didn't see the tear fall.  
_  
  
Please R&R. Arigato, minna-san!  
  
  



	2. Yume~Dream~

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, do not sue me. This is merely for entertainment, nothing else.  
Rating: PG-13   
Warning: Mild language  
Notes: This takes place when Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, etc are 19yrs old. Pretend the Clow Cards never happened. Pretend that Li Syaoran only came as a transfer student and nothing else. Might not seem like an S&S fic, but trust me, it is. Or will be. I think..  
  
Special Thanks: And yea, thanks all for reviewing! Really, thanks! And for you all that didn't understand, this should explain it! I really appreciate your good reviews!!  
  
Why Must You Do This To Me?  
Chapter Two-Yume~Dream~  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
  
  
Tomoyo closed the door and breathed out a sigh of relief. "We're home now, Sakura," she informed, looking at her best friend. A pang of worry hit her as she looked at Sakura.  
  
Sakura was just staring at the ground. Tomoyo walked over to her. "Hey, look," she said, "everything's going to be okay. We just need to keep it low for a while and make sure Syaoran doesn't come here. Remember, I've got bodyguards?"  
  
Sakura looked up and smiled weakly. "Yea, I guess you're right. But I just can't get over the way he acts and what he does...." She shivered. "It's like he's a robot or something that has one thing on their minds."  
  
Tomoyo frowned. "But we're safe here, Sakura."  
  
"I don't know.." Sakura whispered. "He's practically capable of anything.. How the hell do you think he follows me around everywhere?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Point.. But let's forget about that jerk. You hungry?"  
  
Sakura smiled a true smile at Tomoyo. "Yea, I could use something to eat."  
  
Tomoyo started walking into the kitchen. "Hey, come with me," she said to Sakura.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want you in any room alone, no matter.. Even if I have bodyguards," Tomoyo answered softly.  
  
Sakura blushed and said, "Okay."  
  
The two walked into the kitchen and Tomoyo rummaged in the fridge. "How about a cake?" she asked. Sakura shook her head. "Is there an apple or something else?"  
  
Tomoyo took out two fuji apples, a bowl of peeled and cut oranges, some blocks of yokan and two cans of juice. "Well?" she asked.  
  
Sakura pointed to the apple. "I think that's good enough for me," she said. Tomoyo smiled and put the yokan and oranges back. She picked up the apples and Sakura carried the juices.  
  
They went in Tomoyo's room and sat down on her bed. Tomoyo opened her can but noticed that Sakura didn't. "Sakura?"   
  
Sakura was in deep thought. 'Syaoran.. Was he trying to say my name? ...He hasn't talked for three months.. At least, no one saw him talking..' She stared down at her can of juice. 'I don't understand what's going on. Why can't Syaoran just respect the fact that I don't have feelings for him? ..Is it that hard?'  
  
Then she remembered how Yukito told her how she didn't really love him, and he didn't love her in that way. They had a friendly relationship, but Sakura still cried. 'I cried in front of Syaoran and he..comforted me.' She held the can tighter. 'But now he's just a robot or a machine or something. He isn't the Syaoran I used to know so I should just forget about him.'  
  
She looked up and saw Tomoyo looking at her. "Wha?" she asked, dazed.  
  
"You were in thought," Tomoyo supplied. Sakura nodded. "About what?"  
  
Sakura bit her lip and answered, "Syaoran." Tomoyo raised a brow. "Why about him?"  
  
"Don't know. I guess I was wondering about when he was trying to say..something," Sakura said.  
  
"He actually tried to say something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What was he trying to say?" Tomoyo asked, curious yet cautious.   
  
Sakura lowered her head. "I don't know. He was..speaking too softly and..I think he was only saying part of a..word," she lied.   
  
Tomoyo knew Sakura well and she knew Sakura was lying but she just said, "Well, interesting. That jerk is trying to talk to you."  
  
Sakura looked at her. "It's surprising how hostile you've gotten to him," she said, "ever since you found out."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Damn straight. He isn't going to abuse you. Not while I'm around."  
  
Sakura smiled wearily. "Thanks," she said, opening her can and drinking some.   
  
Tomoyo smiled back. "No problem."   
  
—  
  
The phone rang in Sakura's room. She picked it up. "Hello?" she asked cheerfully.   
  
"Sakura?"   
  
Sakura blinked. "Hi, Syaoran!"  
  
"Um..hi."  
  
"So, what is it that you want?"  
  
"Uh.. Can you.."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Can..you.. Can you come over right now? I need to tell you something important and in person."  
  
Sakura blinked again, then answered, "Sure, I'll be there in ten. Bye!" She hung the hpone up and got out of her shirt and pants and put on a blouse and skirt.  
  
She brushed her hair and ran out the door. She jumped down the stairs and walked out the door, locking it.   
  
Soon she arrived at Syaoran's house. "Syaoran?" she asked, knocking on his apartment door.  
  
She heard footsteps and then the door opened revealing Syaoran. "Oh, hi, Sakura," he said. "Come in."  
  
Sakura nodded in thanks and stepped inside, removing her shoes. She sat on the couch and Syaoran sat next to her.   
  
"What did you want to tell me, Syaoran?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran looked down and shifted his feet incomfortably. She looked him, blinking. "Girl problems?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran looked up at her. "Wha?" he asked. Sakura laughed at his expression. Syaoran blushed deeply. "Tha-That's not it," he stuttered.  
  
Sakura stopped. "Then what is?" She leaned forward. "C`mon, spit it out. I'm your friend, I want to help."  
  
Syaoran placed his hand on her thigh. Sakura blinked, and Syaoran pulled it back, looking away. "You thirsty?" he asked. Sakura nodded. "Yes.."  
  
Syaoran got up and walked into the kitchen really fast. Sakura blinked. 'Why'd he put his hand on my thigh..' She shuddered. 'Well, it's not like he's a perv..'  
  
She was too busy in her thoughts to hear Syaoran behind her. He put the drinks down and placed his arms around Sakura's upper body, and hugged her.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and she yelped out, "Syaoran!" Syaoran stepped back and blushed so red his face looked like it had been painted red after getting sunburned and splashed in tomato sauce.   
  
"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I ju-just thought.. You lo-looked..like you were tro-troubled."  
  
Sakura stared at him. 'He must really be losing it. Or needs some serious help with something.' She blinked. 'Maybe he's seeing how a girl reacts when he touches them? He must like someone.'  
  
"It's okay," she said, smiling.   
  
Syaoran sighed in relief and handed her a drink and sat back down. "Want to see a movie?" Syaoran asked.   
  
Sakura shrugged. "Fine." 'Why not? But I hope he hurries up. He said he wanted to talk.'  
  
Syaoran stuck in a DVD and it started playing 'Slayers'.   
  
Sakura stared at the screen, bored. Syaoran was busy laughing at it, but Sakura could tell the laughing was forced. 'What the hell is he trying to hide?'  
  
Then she felt Syaoran move closer and she turned her head to look at him. Syaoran met her eyes and leaned his face closer to hers and made contact with her lips. He kissed her roughly.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and she tried to pull back but Syaoran pushed her against the edge of the couch and placed his hands on her wrists.   
  
Then Syaoran let go and sat up, chest rising and falling as his breathing slowed down. He looked at Sakura and saw pure shock.  
  
"Sa-Sakura, I can explain—"  
  
Sakura jumped up and off the couch. "What the hell?!" she asked. "Why the hell did you do that?!" Syaoran winced at her anger. "I.."  
  
Sakura glared at him. "You know, it's nice being friends, but not lovers!" she said. Syaoran looked up. "Wha.."   
  
"The whole purpose of me coming here," she spat, "was to talk. But all we've been doing is sitting and watching some movie. Now hurry up and tell me why you wanted me to come over!"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Sakura stepped back. "What?" she asked, not believing her ears.  
  
Syaoran stared at her. "I love you," he repeated. "That's what I wanted to say."  
  
Sakura gaped at Syaoran. She shook her head and looked at him sadly. "Syaoran," she said, walking by him and staring him in the eye, "I'm sorry I got mad at you, I really am.. But, you can't just do that to someone even if you love them. Not without knowing whether or not they love you in return."  
  
Syaoran asked, "Do you love me?"  
  
Sakura bit her lip. "Syaoran, I'm sorry, but no. Not in that way. As a friend, yes.. As a lover, no."  
  
Syaoran's head lowered. Sakura looked at him with guilt. "I'm so sorry, Syaoran. But I just don't feel the way you do.." she whispered.  
  
She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Syaoran...?"  
  
Syaoran remained silent.   
  
"Syaoran?!"  
  
Sakura placed her other hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. "Syaoran.. Syaoran! Wake up, Syaoran!" She gritted her teth together. "S-y-a-o-r-a-n!"  
  
Syaoran raised his head. Sakura released him and took a step back in fright. Syaoran's face didn't have any emotion and his eyes were deviod of anything. The bright glow that Sakura knew wasn't there anymore, it was replaced with black.  
  
"..Syaoran..?" Sakura asked timidly. "Syao—Agh!" She wriggled, trying to escape Syaoran's grip on her whole body. "Syao..ran! Let me go!"   
  
Syaoran laid his head on her shoulder.  
  
Sakura turned her eyes to look at him, and when she did she gasped in bewilderment. Syaoran's eyes were dark, as if hugging her had no effect. His lips were parted slightly.   
  
Sakura closed her eyes and, with great effort, pushed herself from Syaoran grasp. She stumbled back into the wall. Looking up, she saw Syaoran staring at her, but not moving. Staring at her with those emotionless eyes, Sakura shivered and quickly bolted for the door.   
  
She swung it open and ran out. Syaoran didn't try to stop her.  
  
—  
  
Sakura's eyes shot open and she sat up instantly, her breathing fast. Beads of sweat lined her forehead as she tried to regain normal breathing speed.  
  
She placed her hand on her chest and tried to recall her dream. 'It was no dream.. It was a flashback..of some kind...' She squeezed her eyes shut and clutched her knees. "Why... Why can't I forget about him?!" she demanded the air.   
  
Air didn't repsond.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Syaoran, I'm sorry. I said I was.. You can't force me to love you.. So just stop following me.. Stop.. Just stop it, damnit!" she cried out softly, pounding the bed with her fists. Tears spilled from her emerald eyes and onto the sheets.   
  
"Just..leave me alone.." she sobbed, buring her head in her knees. "Leave..me be!"  
  
She was too busy crying to notice the brown haired Chinese boy with lifeless eyes watching her from a tree.  
  
—  
  
R&R please. Arigato, Minna-san!   
  
Author Note: Does it seem a bit angsty? And did that dream clear up how Syaoran got weird in the first place? Do you think it was too...rough? Hey, these are nineteen year olds, of course they're gonna be 'rough'. Syaoran sure as hell was.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Iku~Go~

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, do not sue me. This is merely for entertainment, nothing else.  
Rating: PG-13   
Warning: Mild language  
Notes: This takes place when Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, etc are 19yrs old. Pretend the Clow Cards never happened. Pretend that Li Syaoran only came as a transfer student and nothing else. Might not seem like an S&S fic, but trust me, it is. Or will be. I think..  
  
Special Note: To May—'Syaoran' is pronounced 'Shaolan'. I hope that helped! ^ ^;; And thanks for all those kind reviews!!   
  
  
Why Must You Do This To Me?  
Chapter Three-Iku~Go~  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open from the rays from the sun coming through the window. She got out of bed and looked out the window, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Slowly, she remembered what happened yesterday and last night's events. She sighed and turned to the sound of someone knocking on the door.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo's voice asked from the otherside. "It's me, can you let me in?"  
  
Sakura smiled and walked over, unlocking the door. Tomoyo told her to keep it locked incase Syaoran showed up.   
  
Tomoyo stepped inside and locked the door behind her. "Okay," she said, noting Sakura in her borrowed P.J.'s, "I've got somethings for you to wear. But only temporary, I'm a tad bit smaller than you."  
  
Sakura blushed and said, "What have you got for me?" Tomoyo flashed a smile and pulled out three sets of clothes. One was a loose white blouse and denim pants. The second was a sleeveless pink dress and white turtleneck to go with it, and finally, a light purple dress shirt, tan vest, and a tan skirt. "This one was inspired by Quatre's outfit!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"I think I'll take the Quatre one, just to make you happy," Sakura said, grabbing the outfit in her hands. Tomoyo smiled. "Okay, I'll be outside. Tell me when you're ready!" she said and walked out.  
  
Sakura shook off the light blue shirt and pulled on the dress shirt, buttoning the buttons. She put on the pants and vest and opened the door.   
  
"To—"  
  
"K-a-w-a-i-i!!!!!!" exclaimed Tomoyo, videocamera in hand, filming Sakura. Sakura blushed. "Tomoyo!" she said, rubbing her head, "please, why must you still tape me?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at her and sighed, "Well, that's simple. You are just the most KAWAIIest person I have ever met!" Sakura fell down.  
  
"Let's go eat breakfast," Sakura said hurridly. "I'm starving."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and filmed Sakura as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She found a strawberry pie on the counter with a note next to it. She and Tomoyo peered at it.  
  
Dear Tomoyo,  
  
Honey, I've been called to work early today. This might happen for the rest of the month due to more and more demands of toys. This is a pie for you and Sakura to eat. And please tell her how she's alwas welcome here at anytime.  
  
Okaasan  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged glances. "Well, this is certainly good," Tomoyo said, putting her recorder down and opening the pie. "She's gone so we don't have to tell her why you want to stay over so much." Sakura sighed in relief.  
  
"But we'll have to convince your father."  
  
Sakura's eyes popped open. Then she smiled. "I'm sure Otouasan would let me stay over," she said. "Wouldn't he get just a little curious?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura raised her finger up and said, "Nah, and if he does we'll just tell him we want to spend quality time together, yea.."  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Yea," she said. "But what about Touya?" Sakura put her finger to her chin and said, "Well, he won't mind. He trusts you." Tomoyo grinned.   
  
Then she frowned. "Sakura," she said, looking at her, "what about your clothes? You can't wear mine, they don't fit you the right way. We need to go back to your house and get some."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Okay, well, we can do that after we eat, right?" Tomoyo nodded. "Good. Then..could.."  
  
Tomoyo looked questionably at Sakura. "Could do what?" she asked.  
  
Sakura looked down. "Could your bodyguards take us there? ...I mean.. Syaoran might come.." Tomoyo looked at Sakura with worry.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura," she said reassuringly. "Of course I'll use the bodyguards. I wouldn't want you to get hurt at all. That jerk will never touch you again."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, keeping tears back and said, "Thanks, Tomoyo. You're a good friend.. You really are.."   
  
Tomoyo smiled sweetly. "Don't mention it."  
  
—  
  
After they had eaten the pie, Sakura and Tomoyo got in the black limo driven by a bodyguard. The limo had two, the driver and the one in the passengers seat.   
  
"They can always call the others," Tomoyo said, putting her seatbelt on. "We're safe." Sakura nodded and put her belt on.   
  
The limo started and soon they were off, heading towards Sakura's house.   
  
"You phoned your father?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura answered, "Yep. Told him you and I are coming over to pick up my clothes. And that I was staying the night for at least a week."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "That's good," she said.   
  
Sakura turned and looked out the window. 'I hope..Syaoran won't go after Otousan or Oniisan or Yukito.. Just to get to me.. Why did he start to act this way anyway? ..I just...told him I didn't feel the same way.. Why would he act so..different? Am I like the only one he could ever love? ......What?!'  
  
Her eyes widened. As the limo sped by she saw Syaoran standing on the sidewalk, staring at her with those dead eyes, wearing a casual denim jacket and white shirt with long pants. She shuddered. 'It..wasn't..him. I was...seeing things..' But she just couldn't bring herself to believe that what she saw wasn't real.  
  
Tomoyo glanced at her. "Huh? ..Sakura?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"   
  
Sakura blinked and snapped back into reality. "What? ..Oh, sorry, Tomoyo. I.." she let the sentence trail off.  
  
"I what?" Tomoyo asked, "What?" Sakura looked down. "I saw..Syaoran."  
  
Tomoyo stared at Sakura. "You WHAT?!" she asked, anger flooding in. "You mean he's watching us?!" Sakura nodded a little. "I think.." she whispered.  
  
"Then that means he knows where we're going!" exclaimed Tomoyo. Sakura's head shot up. "No!" she cried out. "What if he's going to hurt Otousan?!" Tomoyo it her lip and answered, "No, he wouldn't.." she said.   
  
Sakura pulled the seatbelt off as the limo stopped by Sakura's house. She jumped out of the car and ran into the kitchen. She breathed in relief when she saw Fujitaka by the stove. "Otousan!!" she said, hugging him from behind.  
  
"Whoa!" Fujitaka exclaimed, putting the lid over the pot and hugging his daughter. "So, you're going to be staying at Tomoyo's house this week?" he asked.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yea, I'm staying. We, uh... Tomoyo wants to make lots of films!" she lied. Fujitaka smiled. "Yes, that is Tomoyo, isn't it?" He took the pot off the stove and said, "Sakura, I'm going to give you some of this to take and eat at Tomoyo's so they don't have to cook for a while, okay?"  
  
Sakura nodded again. "Sure, fine by me. I'm going to go get my stuff, okay?" she said, already running up the stairs. "Okay!" answered Fujitaka. "I'm going to talk with Tomoyo!"  
  
Sakura flung her door open and swung it shut. Eyes closed, she breathd in the scent of her own room. "Ah.." she sighed. "Too bad I couldn't take my room with me." She opened her eyes.  
  
And screamed.  
  
—  
  
R&R please. Arigato, minna-san!  
  
Author Notes: Whoo.. Sorry for the cliffhanger and this short chapter. I think all of the chapters will be short. But! Not to fear, I'm already starting the fourth one so it'll be up! O`course, I'll probably be done and posting it when I post this one..  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Kurushii~Anguished~

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, do not sue me. This is merely for entertainment, nothing else.  
Rating: PG-13   
Warning: Mild language  
Notes: This takes place when Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, etc are 19yrs old. Pretend the Clow Cards never happened. Pretend that Li Syaoran only came as a transfer student and nothing else. Might not seem like an S&S fic, but trust me, it is. It will turn into one, just gonna take a quite bit of time. Sakura will soon find her feelings for Syaoran...  
  
Special Thanks: Again, thank you ALL for those reviews!!! And thenk you to the people who actually this fic on their fave lists!!! I didn't think it was good enough but I guess you like it!   
  
And I'm glad I could help, May!  
  
  
Why Must You Do This To Me?  
Chapter Four-Kurushii~Anguished~  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
  
  
Sakura screamed. It was something that came on impulse when seeing.. Syaoran.  
  
"Syao-Syaoran! Wha-What are yo-you doing he-here?" she stuttered.   
  
Syaoran was standing in the middle of her room, staring directly at her. His dead eyes boring into her alive ones. He slowly reached his hand out at her.  
  
Sakura stared at his hand. 'What is he doing? ...Am I..supposed to.. But what if.. What if he..hurts me..I..' Without knowing it, she took a step forward. And another.. And another...  
  
'Ahh!! What am I doing?!' Sakura asked herself madly. 'What the—?!'   
  
Her feet stopped right in front of Syaoran. He looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. He placed a hand on the back of Sakura's head and pressed her into his chest. Sakura gasped softly. 'Why is...he..'  
  
"Sa.."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. 'He's...trying to say..'  
  
"Sa...."  
  
'He's trying to say.....'  
  
"Sa...ku.."  
  
'...my name..'  
  
Sakura's arms hung loosely at her sides. 'What am I..supposed to do..?' She closed her eyes. 'Please, God, don't let anything happen to me.. Just..'  
  
Hesitantly, Sakura brought her arms up and around Syaoran's waist. She squeezed him gently. 'Syaoran.. Turn back..to normal..'   
  
Syaoran's grip on Sakura loosened and he looked down at her with those dead eyes. Sakura looked up at him. 'Turn back..into the friend..I had..' her eyes pleaded. "Syao..Syaoran.." she whispered.  
  
Sakura blinked in puzzlement. Syaoran's eyes flashed and the shine that used to be there returned. Then in a split second that he was normal, he pushed Sakura back and jumped on the window sill, and prepared to jump. Then his eyes died again and he fell, hand reaching up at Sakura.  
  
Sakura just stood there, shocked.  
  
"Was..that...you? ....My..friend, Syaoran..?" she whispered.  
  
Just then her door burst open and Tomoyo and Fujitaka ran inside.   
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?!" they both asked with pure worry. Sakura's eyes softened and tears spilled out of them and down her cheeks. "He.." she said.  
  
Fujitaka bent down next to Sakura and asked, "Sweety, what happened?! Why are you crying? Why did you scream? Did something scare you?" Sakura tried to choke back the sobs. Fujitaka pulled Sakura in and hugged her in reassurence.  
  
"Shhh.. It's okay, it's okay," he whispered into her ear. "Everything's alright.. No one or anything is here except me and Tomoyo.. Sshhhhh.." He kept repeating soothing words of nonsense in Sakura's ear.  
  
Tomoyo, on the other hand, was looking out the window. 'I'm sure I saw him jump out of here..' She turned to Sakura. 'Oh, Sakura... I vow never to leave you alone for a second. Never ever.. I'm so sorry..'   
  
—  
  
Sakura trodded up the stairs and into the room Tomoyo and herself had made for Sakura w hile back since Sakura used to sleep over often.   
  
She opened the door and walked in, closed it, and dropped her bags down by her desk and fell onto the bed. She covered her face with her arm. 'This is just too confusing..' She flipped on her stomach and buried her face in the soft, pink pillow. "Just leave me alone!" she cried out, but the pillow muffled her words.  
  
"Leave me alone! Why.. Why can't you just ignore me and get on with your life, Syaoran! Leave. me. Alone." She started crying. "Just...leave..me..alo-alone..da-damnit.. Wh-Why..." she sobbed. "All these things.."  
  
"Why did I hug you?!" she asked no one. "You're a monster and I TOUCHED you!" She grabbed the pillow. "I HUGGED you!" She sat up and threw the pillow against the desk.   
  
"I..let..you..hug..me!" she spat in anguish. "I let..you do.. I keep running. But how! How the hell can I fight back?!" She slammed against the wall and slid down, tears pouring from her eyes. Sakura lifted a hand and placed it on her forehead. "I..let..you.." she said bewteen sobs and laughter. Laughter of sadness.  
  
"You're..ruining my..life," she whispered, sobs and laughter mixing. "I can't... I won't.. I won't let you do this to me.. Do you hear, Syaoran?! You're always following me, stalking me, going wherever I go! I know you can hear me! I. Won't. Let. You. Do. This. To. Me."  
  
Sakura covered her face, crying and laughing of anguish.  
  
Outside her door, Tomoyo sighed. 'Sakura..oh, Sakura.. You're not going to be toyed with.. I don't care hwat Syaoran thinks or does.. You're my friend.. I won't let you beat yourself like this.. Oh, Sakura.. Stop crying, please.. We'll figure out how to mend this.. I'll make sure Syaoran never messes up your life again.. We just need to get rid of him..'  
  
—  
  
Sakura woke to a knock on her door. 'Ugh.. Where am I..' She raised her head. She saw the familar surroundings. 'Tomoyo's..' She pushed herself to her feet. 'I fell asleep.. Crying.. Laughing..' She walked to her desk and unzipped a bag full of clothes.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked wearily.  
  
"It's me, Sakura," Tomoyo said.   
  
"Door's open."  
  
Tomoyo opened the door. "I told you to keep it locked. Why didn't you?" Sakura fumbled around the clothes. "Guess I forgot," she mumbled.  
  
Tomoyo frowned in worry at her best friend. "Sakura, I don't think we should go anywhere today.." she began.  
  
Sakura grabbed out a yellow bear with wings stuffed animal and placed it on the desk. "That so.. I didn't feel like going anywhere anyway."  
  
Tomoyo said, "Sakura, what's wrong? I know something's bothering you.."   
  
Sakura stopped and closed her eyes. "Tomoyo," she said in a steady voice, "I'd appreciate it if you would just leave me alone for a while."  
  
Tomoyo was shocked by the cold tone Sakura used but nodded meekly and walked out, closing, and locking, the door.  
  
Sakura stared, then collasped.   
  
"No.. Now I'm turning on my best friend," she whispered. She held her head in one hand. "I can't afford to do that.. She's Tomoyo, my best friend always.. I shouldn't have been so..mean to her.. I will apologize later.. Just..not..now.."  
  
—  
  
Tomoyo lifted her head towards the stairs as she heard Sakura walk down. She watched her walk towards her.  
  
"Tomoyo," she said, head lowered, "I'm sorry about earlier today.. I was..upset.. Please forgive me.."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her with a worried expression, then smiled. "It's alright," she said. "I probably don't understand what this is doing to you but I will respect you. It must be hard."  
  
Sakura looked up. "Yea." She smiled a little. "Say, did Otousan give you the curry he made?" she asked. Tomoyo nodded. "Why, you hungry?"  
  
Sakura grinned. "Yea, as a matter of fact, I am. It's.." She looked at the clock. "It's almost eight. I say we go eat. Unless you already did."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "I wouldn't eat without you, Sakura," she said, getting up from the chair. "I'll get it ready. Want to come with me?"  
  
Sakura blinked. "I guess," she answered, following Tomoyo to the kitchen.   
  
Tomoyo opened the refridgerator and took out two plastic container. "He said to put it all in these little plastic things," Tomoyo said, pointing to the five other ones in the fridge. Sakura smiled, exasperated.  
  
Tomoyo stuck the plastic containers in the microwave with the lid open partially and set it for three minutes.   
  
Then it dinged and she took them out and placed them on the counter. "Ow..Ow.. My hands.." she said, blowing on them. Sakura laughed. "Should of used gloves."  
  
She handed a spoon to Tomoyo and took on for herself. They both waited for the curry to cool enough so they could hold it and then went back into the living room.  
  
Each sitting next to each other on the couch, they ate. Chatting and laughing, unaware of the two lifeless eyes watching them.  
  
—  
  
Please R&R! Arigato, minna-san!  
  
Author Note: Whoo-hoo.. Seems I make it as if Syaoran was a zombie...O_o.. Maybe he IS a zombie..X_X Nah.. Or..should I make this story complicated.. @_@ Sorry for another short chapter. I think all these chapters eill be short.. Oh well, at least they come out faster?  
  
Personally, I don't think the chapter title fitted.. But I didn't know what to put..-_-'  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Ketsueki~Blood~

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, do not sue me. This is merely for entertainment, nothing else.  
Rating: PG-13—R   
Warning: Mild language  
Notes: This takes place when Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, etc are 19yrs old. Pretend the Clow Cards never happened. Pretend that Li Syaoran only came as a transfer student and nothing else. Might not seem like an S&S fic, but trust me, it is. Or will be. I think..  
  
  
  
Why Must You Do This To Me?  
Chapter Five-Ketsueki~Blood~  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
  
  
Sakura opened her eyes reluctantly and got up. She scratched her head and threw the sheets off. She stepped out of bed and grabbed a set of clothes from her drawer.   
  
She trodded to the bathroom, which was connected to her room, and shut the door. Stripping off her clothes, she turned on the hot water and stepped in, pulling the shower curtain close.  
  
Downstairs, Tomoyo was busy watching a T.V. show on new costume designs and jotting notes down. She sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Ah, I've got enough ideas already. As soon as Sakura is done taking her shower or sleeping or whatever, I'll show her."  
  
She smiled. "She'll look sooooooooo kawaii!!" she exclaimed, starry eyed.   
  
Then she blinked. She saw a brown chestnut hair for not even a second out the window.  
  
'What..' She stared out the window. 'I..' She shook her head. 'Damnit, Syaoran is here..' She stood up.   
  
"Guards!" she called out.   
  
Three women dressed entirely in black appeared. "Yes?" they asked in unison.  
  
Tomoyo ordered, "I want you to go search the property. Tell me if you see anything unusual. And watch out for Li Syaoran. The boy that USED to come here."  
  
They nodded and left.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and looked at her hands. "Sakura..."   
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Tomoyo's head snapped up. "SAKURA!"  
  
—  
  
Sakura held the shower curtain close to her bare body as Syaoran stared at her face with dead, glaring eyes.   
  
In his hand was a knife.  
  
Sakura stepped back all the way she could in the shower and shrieked, "Syaoran, get away from me! Go away!"  
  
Syaoran gripped the knife and walked forward. Sakura's eyes widened and she said in anger and fright, "Syaoran, leave me ALONE!" Still, Syaoran proceeded.  
  
He leaned forward and grabbed Sakura's wrist with his free hand. She yelped as he pulled her out of the shower and wrapped his arms around her. He put his chin on her slender shoulder and whispered.  
  
"Sa..."  
  
Sakura tried to push him away but she wasn't strong enough.  
  
"Sa..ku.."  
  
He lifted the knife.  
  
"Syaoran, let me go, damnit! LET ME GO!" Sakura screeched and kneed him in the stomach. Syaoran stumbled back. The knife didn't stab Sakura, but it sliced her waist.  
  
"Agh," she said, clutching her waist on reflex. She stared at Syaoran, who was getting up, and ran to the door. She opened it and ran out, closing the door behind her.   
  
She grabbed the sheet on her bed and wrapped it around herself. The blood seeped through and stained the sheet red. She tried hard to keep her eyes open, but consciousness was begging to go away.  
  
Then she heard someone fumbling with the room door. "Sakura! SAKURA! Open the door!" Tomoyo's voice shouted from the other side.  
  
Sakura made her way to the door and pulled it open. Tomoyo ran in and stared at Sakura. "GOD, SAKURA, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Tomoyo demanded in anger and pure terror.   
  
Sakura pointed weakly to the bathroom door. "Syao..Syao..he.." Her eyes closed and she fell unto the carpet.   
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Sakura.." She ran back to the door and screamed, "SOMEONE BRING THE BODYGUARDS HERE!"  
  
She ran to Sakura's bathroom door and glared evil at it. 'Syaoran, you asshole. I won't let you get away with this.' She opened the door.  
  
Syaoran was getting up. She noticed the knife lined with blood on the tile floor. She narrowed her eyes at it and leaped for it. She faced Syaoran, who was now standing.   
  
"You fucking asshole!" Tomoyo shrieked with rage. "Leave Sakura ALONE!" She walked over to Syaoran and spat, "I don't care if you hurt me, but don't hurt Sakura!" She slapped Syaoran across the face. Syaoran grabbed the arm with the hand holding the knife and gripped it tightly.  
  
Tomoyo bit back a yelp of pain, and twisted the knife so the sharper blade was facing Syaoran wrist. 'If I do this, Syaoran will die.'  
  
Tomoyo kicked Syaoran in the stomach instead. Syaoran stepped back a bit and looked up just in time to see Tomoyo slash the knife across his chest.   
  
Material ripped and blood poured down his chest. He backed away and back into Sakura's room, hand grasping his wound. Tomoyo's eyes widened and she ran into Sakura's room.   
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura's limp body lying on the carpet and gritted his teeth together. Tomoyo saw a sparkle in his eye and then it black again and he jumped on and out the window. Tomoyo ran over and looked out.   
  
She saw Syaoran land on the grass safely and run.   
  
She narrowed her eyes and went back to Sakura. Two bodyguards were already waiting by the door.   
  
"Don't stand there!" screeched Tomoyo, "Help Sakura!" The two women nodded and picked Sakura up and carried her to a different room. Tomoyo looked around and followed.  
  
—  
  
The woman finished the last of the bandages and turned to Tomoyo. "She'll be fine so long nothing disturbs her and she doesn't do anything for a while," the lady said.   
  
Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief. "When will she wake up?" she asked. The body guard adjusted her black glasses and answered, "Maybe today. Maybe tomorrow."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Thank you."  
  
The body guard nodded and left the room. Tomoyo looked back at Sakura. "Sakura.."  
  
She stared at Sakura's wound. "But Syaoran loves you, right..? Why's he doing all these things now? ...Does he want revenge on you because you don't like him back? But.."  
  
She shook her head. "He's just insane, that's all there is to it. He needs to be locked up and thrown away in a Mental Institution so he doesn't hurt anyone else.." she said to herself.  
  
Tomoyo stood up and sat back a the chair next to a table with a sewing machine on it. "And we couldn't have taken you to the hospital.." she said, grabbing a piece of material and placing it under the needle. "Otherwise they would've asked..how you got that wound."  
  
She gave a final glance at Sakura and sighed.  
  
—  
  
R&R please. Arigato, minna-san!   
  
Author Note: Ew... Syaoran hugged Sakura NAKED? Well, I thought it wasn't TOO bad because Syaoran is like, robot mode so he doesn't really FEEL anything. Uh, like Heero Yuy dude? ...Yea. HAHA! Oh well, that's the only nudity hugging in the entire story. I think... o.O;; ...I hope...O_O  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Akumu~Nightmare~

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, do not sue me. This is merely for entertainment, nothing else.  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Mild language  
Notes: This takes place when Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, etc are 19yrs old. Pretend the Clow Cards never happened. Pretend that Li Syaoran only came as a transfer student and nothing else. Might not seem like an S&S fic, but trust me, it is. Or will be. I think..  
  
  
  
Why Must You Do This To Me?  
Chapter Six-Akumu~Nightmare~  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran said, walking up to her. "Want to go to the mall?"   
  
Sakura turned around and smiled. "Syaoran, of course," she answered, waiting up for him.   
  
"We can go now if you want," Syaoran said, sticking his hands in his pockets. Sakura nodded. "Yea, okay."  
  
The two walked into the mall and roamed around.   
  
"Eh, I'm hungry," Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her. "Hm, hungry?" he mused. He pointed to a sushi bar. "Let's go eat..over there."  
  
Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran flushed pink and led Sakura to a table. "Wait here and I'll get something," Syaoran said.  
  
He walked to the order counter and bought two sushi packs, and carried them back to Sakura.  
  
"Arigato, Syaoran," Sakura said cheerfully, opening hers and holding her chopsticks. She started eating.  
  
Halfway through her chicken she noticed that Syaoran wasn't eating, and his head was lowered. She looked up at him. "Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran did not respond.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed, leaning over. "What's wrong, Syaoran?!"  
  
Syaoran finally raised his head. Revealing an emotionless face and two lifeless eyes.  
  
Sakura gasped and stood up abruptly, chair falling.  
  
"SYAORAN?!" she cried out. Syaoran stood up and grabbed her arm in a death grip. Sakura screamed and tried to wriggle free, but the grip on her just tightened.  
  
"Engh, Syao..Syaoran!" Sakura said, pulling her hand, desperately trying to break free. Syaoran yanked his arm towards him and put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. Their faces were barely an inch away from each other.  
  
Sakura stared with wide and frightened emerald eyes as Syaoran leaned in, eyes closed.   
  
"Ai..shiteru."  
  
Sakura's mind had less than a second to process this information when Syaoran brushed his lips against hers and kissed her gently. Then he pulled back, eyes opening, showing two soft, amber eyes. He smiled warmly at her.  
  
Sakura blinked, confused. 'Wasn't..he...? ...What..?'   
  
"Syaoran...?" she whispered.   
  
Syaoran's smile got brighter. Sakura smiled back. "Syaoran, you're back," she said happily, hand released by the grip and hugging him. Tears of joy spilled down from her eyes.   
  
"I'm so glad.."  
  
Suddenly a black force opened an abyss behind Syaoran and started pulling him in. Sakura cried out and grabbed his hands. "Syaoran.. Syaoran!!" she screamed, tears now turning into tears of sorrow. Syaoran looked up at her, eyes once again dead.   
  
Sakura gasped in surprise and her fingers slipped and Syaoran fell into the darkness. Sakura cried out and reached her hand, desperately trying to grab what wasn't there.  
  
"SYAORAN!"  
  
—  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open. Her breathing was face paced as if she just ran a marathon and her head was covered in sweat. Her hands were gripping the sheets.   
  
She placed a hand on her head and sighed, gritting her teeth together. 'Dream..No, nightmare..' She closed her eyes. 'What kind of nightmare..was that? He said..he loved me. But..he didn't kiss me..like how Syaoran did in real life.. It was..gentle.. It was..I could..actually feel it..'   
  
Sakura put her fingers to her lips. 'Iie.. It was sweet and meaningfull, not like how Syaoran did it..when I..' She opened her tear-filled eyes and brushed some hair aside. She pushed herself out of the bed and winced as she felt the stabbing pain in her waist. She grabbed it with one hand and flinched at the feeling of thick blood on her fingers.  
  
She glanced at the clock. 'Midnight, eh?' She looked over to the table and saw Tomoyo leaning against the desk, head lying on her arms. She smiled a little, then frowned. 'Oh..no..' The memories of what happened all flooded back into her mind.  
  
~"Sa..."  
  
Sakura tried to push him away but she wasn't strong enough.  
  
"Sa..ku.."  
  
He lifted the knife.  
  
"Syaoran, let me go, damnit! LET ME GO!" Sakura screeched and kneed him in the stomach. Syaoran stumbled back. The knife didn't stab Sakura, but it sliced her waist.  
  
"Agh," she said, clutching her waist on reflex. She stared at Syaoran, who was getting up, and ran to the door. She opened it and ran out, closing the door behind her.~  
  
She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the flashback, but it kept re-playing. She stumbled to the door and opened it quietly, looking back at Tomoyo, who kept sleeping peacefully. The corners of her mouth curved a bit, but she quickly walked out.  
  
Sakura tiptoed down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. She pulled open the drawer that held all the knives and slid out a carving knife. She stared at it in her hands. 'It's foolish for me to even be somewhere empty like this.. Incase he comes..but.. I need time to think.. And I don't want to be cooped up forever. Maybe if I..just use..myself as bait for him..then I can..'  
  
The moon reflected off the blade.   
  
"Then I can get rid of him."  
  
—  
  
Please R&R. Arigato, minna-san!   
  
Author Note: Sorry, this is by far the shortest chapter ever. I'm really, really sorry!! Gomen nasai, minna-san!! .;;!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Satoru~Realize~

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, do not sue me. This is merely for entertainment, nothing else.  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Mild language  
Notes: This takes place when Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, etc are 19yrs old. Pretend the Clow Cards never happened. Pretend that Li Syaoran only came as a transfer student and nothing else. Might not seem like an S&S fic, but trust me, it is... You'll see..  
  
Important: I never did see what Tomoyo's mansion looked like both on the outside and inside so please don't get mad. I just always see Syaoran's house in Hong Kong when I try to picture Tomoyo's mansion..o.O;;  
  
Special Note: Thank you all ofr those kewl reviews!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!! You people are so kind..^ ^;; I can see S&S is far more popular than Y&S..- -;; Oh well, I like both  
  
  
  
Why Must You Do This To Me?  
Chapter Seven-Satoru~Realize~  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
  
  
  
Sakura sat down on the steps of Tomoyo's patio and pulled her knees up to her chest. She closed her eyes and sighed, then looked up at the shining moon.  
  
'I wish things would just go back to normal..'  
  
She looked down at the blade in her hand. 'Everything..will be back to normal. So long I...I..' She narrowed her eyes at the blade. "So long I kill Syaoran," she whispered with hate.   
  
"No one will know.. Except Tomoyo maybe," she said to herself, "But then he won't torment anyone anymore.. I'd be able to live peacefully.. Tomoyo would be able to live peacefully... He won't bother us, won't stalk us, won't harrass us, won't have anything to do with us.."   
  
A tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"So why am I so hesitant to do this?"  
  
Sakura gripped the knife in her hand and lowered her head. "I..I have to be strong.. Syaoran.. No, that.. It isn't the Syaoran that we used to know and like.. So I should have no regrets doing this."  
  
She snapped her head up at the sound of someone's footsteps and narrowed her eyes to slits.   
  
Syaoran stopped walking and stood still, staring straight at her, not even six feet away from her. His eyes were glaring at her, but they were still lifeless eyes.   
  
Sakura noticed that he also had bandages, and they were on his chest. She could tell because his white shirt was stained with blood and part of his bandages were showing. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Who did that?" she asked herself. 'I remember stumbling out of the bathroom and seeing Tomoyo going in..' She gasped. 'No. No way.. Tomoyo slashed him?'  
  
Syaoran's gaze moved to her waist. Sakura looked at it, then looked back at him. She stood up and stared at Syaoran.  
  
Holding the knife, she said, "Syaoran, you are not the Syaoran I know." She held up the knife at him. "I'll kill you." The blade shook in her hand but she tried to keep calm.  
  
Syaoran took a step closer.   
  
Sakura backed up a little and repeated, "I'm going to kill you, Syaoran!" Tears threatened to burst out but she didn't know why. Killing Syaoran would relieve her of her stress and misery, right?  
  
Syaoran took another step, and another until he was not even a foot away from Sakura.   
  
The blade trembled as Sakura held it tightly. "I.. You..die.." she said through clentched teeth. A trickle of sweat slipped down her forehead. Her eyes left his face and fell on his chest.  
  
'If I slash there I'll open the wound, making him bleed more. Then when he's down and strike the final blow..'  
  
She shook her head. "I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" she choked out, tears forming. "Why can't you just leave us alone?! What the hell is your obession with stalking me! Watching me, it's just creepy! Why must you do this to me?!" The tears flowed down her soft cheeks and onto the pavement.   
  
Syaoran looked down at them, then looked back at her. Sakura was crying, shoulders sagged, the knife hanging limp in her hand. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed Sakura's wrist. He tore the knife from her loose grip and threw it far from them both.   
  
Sakura kept crying. Her legs gave way and she was about to fall but Syaoran wrapped his other arm around her waist. He kept her up and released his grip on Sakura's wrist. He put that hand under her head and made her face him.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes slightly. Then they widened. "Syao...Syaoran.." she whispered, tears blurring her vision. Syaoran closed his eyes and leaned in. Sakura's went even bigger.  
  
Syaoran's lips covered Sakura's as he kissed her with gentleness and compassion. Sakura gasped into the kiss and Syaoran pulled back. Pulled back, revealing two soft amber eyes.  
  
Sakura opened her mouth to say something but Syaoran put a finger on her lips. With his bangs covering his eyes, he removed his hand by her waist and stepped back. Sakura stood lightly on her feet and stared at Syaoran, blinking slowly.  
  
Syaoran turned and walked away.  
  
Sakura felt a stabbing pain in her heart as she watched him go and she reached out her hand out to him. But her mouth wasn't functional. Soon Syaoran disappeared into the night.  
  
Sakura pulled her hand back and turned back towards the house. She clutched her hand and looked down. 'Was that..Syaoran..? ..The real Syaoran... It's just like my dream.. He kissed me.. Looked up and his eyes were normal.. And then he disappears into the night..' She closed her eyes. 'And..what was that pain I felt? ...When he was walking away.. Oh..no..'   
  
Her eyes flashed open and she clamped her hands over her mouth. 'Is it possible that I do love him? ...Yes..it is. I do love Syaoran.. Then..Then..' Hot tears of sorrow fell down her cheeks like rivers. 'It's all my fault.. It's all my fault why Syaoran became like this in the first place.. Because..I..rejected him.. When deep down inside..I loved him..'   
  
Her hands tightened on her mouth. 'Because I was so stupid to not realize this feeling earlier I caused all of these horrible things to happen! I'm the bad person.. Not Syaoran... No, I'm the villian..'   
  
Crying softly, she made her way back into Tomoyo's mansion and into her room. She locked the door shut and fell onto her bed. Sakura grabbed the pillow and cried out her emotions in it.   
  
—  
  
Please R&R. Arigato, minna-san!  
  
Author Note: So, all you peoples happy now? It's the beginning of S&S implications..Sorta..I guess? @_@ Well, they kiss! Sakura realizes her feelings for Syaoran! Sheeze, isn't that good enough for now?? Should Sakura commit suicide? Or try to? I gots an idea.. If she trys to or not it doesn't really matter. ^ ^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Dekiteiru~Ready~

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, do not sue me. This is merely for entertainment, nothing else.  
Rating: PG-13   
Warning: Mild language  
Notes: This takes place when Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, etc are 19yrs old. Pretend the Clow Cards never happened. Pretend that Li Syaoran only came as a transfer student and nothing else.   
  
PS-I don't think dekiteiru means ready.. O_o I'm just not sure if it means that..-.-! (Is learning Japanese..slowly.. but surely I shall master it! O_o)  
  
  
Why Must You Do This To Me?  
Chapter Eight-Dekiteiru~Ready~  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
  
  
Sakura woke to the sound of knocking at her door. She opened her eyes and groggily sat up. "Ugn.. Who is..?" she said, yawning.   
  
"Sakura? It's Tomoyo," Tomoyo said. "Could you unlock the door?"   
  
Sakura nodded and opened the door. Tomoyo walked in and looked at her worriedly. "Where were you last night? How come you're in this room? Why did you leave the room I was in?" she asked.   
  
Sakura sweatdropped and answered, "I wasn't comfortable in that room, so I came in here..and I.." Like a bullet all the things that occured last night hit her with full force. Her eyes widened and she stumbled back.   
  
Tomoyo stared and asked, "Sakura, what's wrong?"   
  
Sakura held her head with her hand and squeezed her eyes shut. 'No..No..No....' She backed into the wall. 'It..was..real.. Syaoran, he..I..love..'   
  
Tomoyo gasped as she saw Sakura start to cry. "Sakura!" she exclaimed, rushing over and holding her. "What's the matter?! What happened? Sakura. What's bothering you?" she asked with concern.  
  
The green eyed girl covered her face in her hands. "It's all my fault.. It's all my fault! I'm the one who caused this to happen! Not Syaoran, but me! Why..Why.. It's all because of me!" she cried out in her hands.   
  
Tomoyo blinked. 'All her fault?! Why in the world.. Syaoran is the one that's stalking her!'   
  
"Why is it your fault, Sakura?" she asked soothingly.   
  
"It.. I..was.. I saw Syaoran last night," she mumbled in her hands. Tomoyo's eyes got big. 'Saw Syaoran?!' "Where did you see him?"  
  
"On your patio.."  
  
Tomoyo blinked. "But..how could you.. You mean you went out last night?!" she demanded. Sakura nodded. "But why?! Don't you know you could've gotten hurt?!"   
  
Sakura started breaking down again and Tomoyo bit her lip. "Gomen, Sakura. I didn't mean to sound angry. It's just.. I don't want anything to happen to you," she apologized. "Now.. Can you tell me why you think it's all your fault..and what happened?"  
  
Sakura held her knees to her chest and answered in a whisper, "I was out..Well.. I woke up last night.. You were sleeping..so I crept downstairs and into the kitchen. I pulled out a knife.. I was going to.. I was.. I was going to use myself as bait to lure Syaoran here so I could.." She didn't finish and she didn't need to. Tomoyo understood and nodded for her to continue.  
  
"I went and sat down at your patio and he did come. So I..well, I held the knife and told him not to come anymore but her kept moving closer and closer until he was right in front of me. I..started crying and demanding why he was doing all the things he was doing and..he grabbed my wrist holding the knife and.."   
  
Tomoyo looked at her with worry as Sakura's head lowered, bangs covering her eyes. 'Syaoran..he didn't..'   
  
"He threw the knife somewhere.. Away from us.. I was going to fall down but he caught me and..well.. He kissed me."   
  
Tomoyo stared. "He WHAT?!" she asked, shaking. "He didn't hurt you, did he?! I swear, if he did I'll.."   
  
Sakura shook her head a little. "No, he didn't hurt me," she whispered softly, "not at all.. The kiss was different. It as gentle and..nice..not harsh.. Then..when he pulled back.. His eyes.. They were..normal.." Tomoyo couldn't move. 'No—Normal? ..So.. Syaoran has..gotten better? Then, where is he?'  
  
"Syaoran..he let me go and he just..walked away.." Sakura answered for Tomoyo. "And then I realized...that I do..love him.." The tears formed and ran down like rivers again. "I caused all of this.. Because I couldn't see that I loved him.." she sobbed.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura, her expression pure concern and worry.   
  
"Sakura.." she whispered, pulling back and making her face Tomoyo. "It's not your fault. You just made a mistake. We all make mistakes, Sakura.."   
  
Sakura sniffed and wiped her tears away. "But what can I do?" she asked softly. "I feel..so..guilty.. I don't think I can face Syaoran.."  
  
Tomoyo smiled reassuringly. "Sakura, I vote we try go and find Syaoran.. And let you tell him how you really feel.. Then you both will be happy."  
  
Sakura smiled wearly. "Really? ..You think so?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "No.. I know so." Sakura smiled and got to her feet.   
  
"Okay," she said. "I better get dressed.." Sakura ran her fingers through her messy hair. "I better take a bath.." Tomoyo laughed a little. "You do that. I'll go tell them to get the car ready," she said, "Okay?"  
  
Sakura nodded and opened her drawer. Tomoyo stepped out and closed the door. Sakura stopped and sighed. "Syaoran.. I'm so sorry.. But I promise to make it up to you! I promise! ..Don't go, Syaoran.. I'm coming for you.. Just..wait.."  
  
—  
  
R&R please. Arigato, minna-san!   
  
Author Note: Whooo.. Took me forever... GOMEN! I'm like, writing all these different stories at once..@_@! I'm the one to blame for getting so many ideas.._! Anywhoo.. Yea.. Don't expect the next chapter to come out five minutes later cuz I'm working on erm, let's see.. Five different fics! O_O One Y&S, Three S&S.. And one Mint/Rue one.. I DON'T THINK I CAN FINISH MY DEWPRISM ONE.. WAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! I'm stuck..-.-! ..And those are only the ones I posted up..O_O;;!!!! I'm gonna delay this fic for a while cuz I'm working on an original story! Sorry!!! But I am still writing! partly..O_o;;  
  
  
  
  



	9. Jisatsu~Suicide~

Disclaimer: I do not own CardCaptor Sakura, do not sue me. This is merely for entertainment, nothing else.  
Rating: PG-13   
Warning: Mild language, suicide attempt (yes! suicide! a vital ingrediant in angst!! ^_____^)  
Notes: This takes place when Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, etc are 19yrs old. Pretend the Clow Cards never happened. Pretend that Li Syaoran only came as a transfer student and nothing else.   
  
  
  
Why Must You Do This To Me?  
Chapter Nine-Jisatsu~Suicide~  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
  
  
Sakura sighed and put the phone down. After 20 tries of calling Syaoran's apartment, she had given up. "Man.. Where could he have gone?" she asked aloud. "It's hasn't even been 24 hours and I can't seem to find him. Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika haven't seen him either. Where could he have gone in such a short period of time?"  
  
"So, you haven't been having much luck than I," Tomoyo said, walking up to Sakura.   
  
Sakura blinked. "Oh yea. You didn't find anything?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Tomoyo shook her head, and pulled out a small, folded piece of paper from her pocket. "This is all I found," she stated. "It's written by Syaoran to you. I think you should read it." Sakura nodded, "Thanks, Tomoyo," and hastily unfolded the small paper.   
  
  
Sakura  
  
I.. I don't really know if you'll ever get this note.. But.. You're reading it right now. I.. I'm..sorry.. for acting the way I do. I..can't seem..to..control myself most of the time anymore.. I kept thinking it was depression..and that..maybe I would act normal again.. But I found that that wasn't the case.. It's something much more.. I think.. I acted that way...because I see you. Because I know you live in the same place as I do.. Japan... So.. I'm solving this problem.. This way.. You won't have to deal with me anymore.   
  
Forever good-bye  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
A lonely tear slid down her cheek.  
  
-  
  
Tomoyo stopped walking and sat down on the steps near Tomoeda Elementary. "I can't believe Syaoran would leave Sakura.. I mean, he kissed her after all.. So wouldn't he think that she would.. I don't know.. Argh, this is frustrating. I sure pity Sakura. Her life is pretty much hell." She sighed and looked up at the night sky. "We've been searching all day, and not one trace of that Chinese boy.. I hope Sakura is doing okay by herself.."  
  
-  
  
"I'm too late.."  
  
Sakura just stared upon the image with a dazed expression as she stood inside a dark, deserted alley. "I was too late.." she mumbled.   
  
Upon the ground was a body. It wasn't moving; lifeless, dead.  
  
"..Syaoran.."  
  
"Sakura.."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
-  
  
"Sakura," Tomoyo repeated for the fourth time, gentely shaking her best friend's shoulder. "Sakura, wake up."   
  
Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes and stood up. "Whe..Where am I..?" she asked, dazed. Tomoyo looked at her with worry and answered, "You fell asleep by Syaoran's door." Sakura's eyes widened. "I did.. Oh..I.."   
  
The image of Syaoran's dead body crossed her vision.  
  
"..Syaoran.." she whispered. "... Syaoran!!" She ran past Tomoyo and out the apartment building. "Syao..ran.. I have to..find him!" she gasped. "That dream! ..Was..it a dream? It seemed so..real.. He's..in the alley. I know he is!" She squeezed her eyes shut. "I hope he isn't dead yet.." she said to herself, turning the corner.  
  
She kept running and almost slid when she tried to turn again. She regained balance and entered the quiet, deserted alley that was in her dream. She skidded to a halt when she saw Syaoran. He was standing, leaning against the wall. Sparkles reflected off the glittering metal of the knife he was holding against his bloodied wrist. Crimson dripped down slowly from it.  
  
"Syaoran!" she cried out, running up to him and grabbing the knife from his grip. She grasped both of his wrists and felt the sticky blood in her hand. Syaoran looked up. "Sakura?" he whispered. "Wha--"  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Sakura asked, tears already descending down her cheeks like rivers. Syaoran stared at her with wide eyes, then looked down again. "..Dying.." he answered softly. Sakura bit her lip. "Syaoran! Why? Why did you do that?!" she asked, her voice pained.   
  
"You hate me."  
  
Sakura blinked, at a loss for words. 'I..hate..you..?' she thought. "Why..do you..think that?"  
  
"I harrassed you, followed you, caused you anguish, caused you anger, caused you fear.." he responded, his voice light. "I couldn't control myself.. I couldn't stop myself from..acting the way I..did.."   
  
"Syaoran..?" Sakura asked quietly. "Are you oka—" She gasped as Syaoran fell against her, losing conscious. "Syaoran? Syaoran! SYAORAN!!" She tried to lift him up, but her efforts were in vain. He was heavier than her; she couldn't support him, and ended up falling on the ground. Frantically, Sakura shook the Chinese boy's shoulders. "Syaoran!! Syaoran!!" Tears streamed down her face. "Syaoran.. Wake up, Syaoran!! Please! Open your eyes!! I'm begging you, Syaoran!"  
  
"Sakura?!" Tomoyo exclaimed, stopping. "Sakura—What the heck?! What happened?!"  
  
Sakura buried her head in Syaoran's chest. "Syaoran's dying, Tomoyo.." she sobbed. "It's all my fault.. He's dead because of me.. I'm responsible.."   
  
Tomoyo stared at her broken friend, then shook her head and whipped out her cell from her pocket. She punched in some numbers.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Syaoran's dying."  
  
—  
  
Please R&R. Arigato, minna-san!  
  
Author Note: YES! FINALLY!! DONE!! BUT IT'S A SHORT CHAPTER! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! X X;; Alrighty then, that really sucked, didn't it? Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!! @_x'' I hope I get the next chapter out soon.. -_-  
  
Oh, guess what, people? I'm stuck on TTSCM! XD I'll never finish any of my series.. x x'' Well, it's safe to say that THIS series is coming to an end.. YAY!!!   
  
Last but not least..   
  
So is Syaoran gonna die? 


	10. Shirase~Notice~

Mm k, pplz. This is NOT chapter. BUT!! You must read what I have typed ehere, otherwise you won't know what the hell I'm doing.  
  
  
  
  
I've gained your attention? Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
I've been having some emotional problems (don't EVEN groan) and I've been racking my mind between sad ending, or happy ending, because whenever I would typed some of it, the outcome would depend on my mood (duh), so it was really screwed.   
  
So I decided to make TWO endings. Yes, that's right, TWO!!!(2) endings. Yay!   
  
Well, right now I only have the sad ending up because I'm...depressed! Or sad. Whatever. I just finished reading a really good Harry Potter fic, titled Harry Potter and the Power of Will, written by Farseeker. Go read it; it's worth reading!  
  
*cough* Anyway...  
  
The inspired my mood (depressed/sad/emotionlessness).. Wait..that doesn't make sense, does it? Oh well, I have split personalities (oh joy!) so..yea.   
  
The sad one is titled: Hohoemu~Smile~  
  
I'll work on the happy ending..maybe tomorrow if I have time. I'll update this when I get the happy ending posted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks to all who actually READ THIS!!  
  
  
1.31.02 


	11. Hohoemu~Smile~

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, do not sue me. This is merely for entertainment, nothing else.  
Rating: PG-13   
Warning: Mild language, disturbing/freaky/weird/crappy ending, death (oh, another vital ingrediant in angst!! ^________^)  
Notes: This takes place when Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, etc are 19yrs old. Pretend the Clow Cards never happened. Pretend that Li Syaoran only came as a transfer student and nothing else.   
  
  
  
Why Must You Do This To Me?  
Chapter Ten- Hohoemu~Smile~  
by Sakura Maxwell  
  
  
  
"Sakura.." Tomoyo said softly, placing a hand on the limp girl. "You should eat something.."   
  
No response came from the green-eyed girl.  
  
"..Sakura..?" Tomoyo repeated. "Sakura.. You have to be healthy when Syaoran wakes up.."  
  
"..Is he gonna wake up..?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened slightly. "..Of course he is," she said after recovering from the minor shock. "He justs need to rest a bit."  
  
Sakura gripped the Chinese boys hand tighter. "I'm fine, Tomoyo.." she said, void of emotion. "If Syaoran wakes up, I want to apologize to him.."  
  
The lavender-haired girl frowned sadly. ''If'...' The word echoed in her mind. 'Sakura has lost all her hope, it seems..' she thought with sadness, leaving the dark hospital room.   
  
Sakura opened her eyes and stared down at Syaoran's pale hand. "..." She placed it against her cheek, and felt the almost lifelessness emitting from it. "..Syaoran.." she whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks. "..Syaoran...."  
  
-  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Sakura's eyes slowly opened in time to see the door slam wide open and doctors rush in. ".."  
  
"Please, move aside," one said, trying to remove Sakura from Syaoran. She refused to budge. "We have to--"  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEP  
  
The thin, neon green lines went still, then flat.   
  
"Syaoran!" Tomoyo gasped from the door, then had to lean against it for support. her eyes flickered over to Sakura, who was still holding Syaoran's now lifeless hand with her own, her grip tightening.  
  
"..Of course.."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. "..Sakura?"   
  
"..It's finally over.."  
  
Tomoyo watched as the slim girl rose from the hard cold floor, watched as her small hands slowly pulled away from Syaoran's pale ones, watched as she turned around, head hung, shadows concealing any expression written on the girls' face.  
  
"..Sakura.."  
  
...stopped next to Tomoyo and whispered, eyes hidden, mouth moving ever so slightly.  
  
"...smile.."   
  
....and passed the lavender-haired girl, disappearing in the hallway crowded with weeping, grinning, laughing, somber, sad, pained, and lost faces.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes were wide with fear. Not because of Syaoran's death, not because Sakura let him go so easily, not because she didn't say a word to her, but because of what she saw when Sakura passed her.   
  
A tiny smile was on her lips.  
  
-  
  
Boy, isn't that just disturbing or what? *starts to smile with knowing* But the end just totally suck, right? Well, I wanted it both ways: he dies, he doesn't die. So, I wrote a different chapter, where he lives. Yay! ... If you want to read it, then just move along, but not before you reivew! XD! If you want to... 


End file.
